yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Morphtronic
Morphtronics, known as Deformers in the Japanese versions, are an Archetype of monsters debuting in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. They are used by Leo (Rua in Japanese) in the anime, and were introduced in the Set "Crossroads of Chaos". They're continued in the sets, Crimson Crisis and Raging Battle. Their effects are dictated by their Battle Position. They are depicted in how they "morph" when they change their Battle Position, which changes their effect and appearance (humanoid form in Attack Position; item form in Defense Position). They transform into small household items, like magnets and mobile phones. Despite their appearances, Morphtronics are not all Machine type monsters and they also represent a wide array of Attributes. These cards may be based on the entire Transformers toyline that are still very popular. Morphtronics are low in Level and have low ATK and DEF, but often have effects that can rapidly boost their collective power. Because of their low levels they benefit from cards such as Gravity Bind or Morphtronic Bind and Level Limit - Area B. They also benefit from Light of Intervention so that they can be Normal Summoned in face-up Defense Position. Play Style A good strategy for using Morphtronics, and one favoured by many duelists is the Morphtronic OTK (one-turn-kill) decktype. This decktype focuses on using Celfon to swarm the field whilst using cards such as Threatening Roar, Swords of Revealing Light, Negate Attack, Morphtransition, to stop your opponent's attack. The play style finishes the game after swarming by switching the Boarden, in defense to prevent your other morphtronics from being destroyed, to attack position for a one turn kill. Together, Radion, Boomboxen, Boarden and Celfon deal exactly 8000 direct damage. With the help of Celfon's swarming ability, Boomboxen's negate attack ability, these four Morphtonics should be fairly easy to get out. Another new playstyle of Morphtonics is the equip style play, mainly brought out by the Raging Battle cards, Power Tool Dragon and Double Tool C&D. Morphtronic Videon may also be used with Double Tool C&D, Mage Power, Mist Body, United We Stand for incredible offensive and defensive strength. Power Tool Dragon, having the effect of searching out Double Tool C&D as well as other equips such as United We Stand and Mage Power makes it a very valuable monster, along with it's negate destruction effect. Heart of Clear Water can also be very useful here since most Morphtronics have low attack points. Though this playstyle of Morphtronics is not among the top, it certainly works quite well. Morphtronic decks are able to create locks fairly easily. There are six types of locks. In order of best to worst, they are the Magnen-Magnen, Magnen-Double Tool C&D, Double Tool C&D-Double Tool C&D, Magnen-Double Tool C&D, Magnen-Boarden and the Boarden-Boarden lock. With these locks, it is very easy for Morphtronics to do a one turn kill as their attack positions effects can all be used at once by switching all their positions into attack, such as Boarden able to protect other Morphtronic monsters while it is in defense position, and switching to attack position, allowing all the Morphtronics monsters to attack directly. An easy way to quickly swarm the field with Morphtronic monsters is to use Inferno Reckless Summon in combination with summoning abilities like Celfon, Cameran, Scopen and Junk Box. There also many other play style with this deck. You can have a deck based on summoning Power Tool Dragon and using Morphtronic Repair Unit to swarm. Sometimes even using Morphtronic Remoten to keep hand advantage. You can also use the same strategy with attack boosting equips like Mage Power, Megamorph, and United We Stand.Another strategy is to try to summon Celfon with One for One and Machine Duplication to swarm and synchro with Dark Strike Fighter for game. Morph Counters Morph Counters are a great addition to the Morphtronic series. With cards such as Morphtronic Map and Morphtronic Clocken Morph Counters can turn into high damages to your opponent. A good way to deposit Morph Counters into Morphtronic Map is through cards like Gadget Driver, Morphtronic Monitron, Labyrinth of Nightmare, Stumbling, Zero Gravity, Desert Sunlight, Book of Moon, Enemy Controller, or Windstorm of Etaqua. Weaknesses Due to the fact that these monster's effects depend on what battle position they are in, cards like Final Attack Orders and Level Limit - Area A would throw off their play style. Also, since almost every Morphtronic monster has a level of 3 or less, cards like Infinite Dismissal, Nanobreaker and Possessed Dark Soul would help prevent the opponent from swarming you with them.Deck Devastation Virus,Power Filter and King Tiger Wanghu would completely cripple your opponent due in part to the fact that every Morphtronic monster has less than 1500 atk points. Category:Archetype